Vampire Hunter
by VampfanCass
Summary: A love triangle.Some prophicies and a group of vampires and one lonely vampire hunter.She has to deal with everyday life and vampires.She wants a say in her life but that doesn't seem like it is going to happen or does she? Rated MATURE for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ****I started this story a while ago but I wanted to put it on fan fiction on my B-day (July 6****th****). I know a little crazy but I am glad to have this story read by people. I want some people to read it and I want to start that on my birthday. And it is my gift to you if you actually like it. **

I was in an alley way wearing black. It was one of those days. I was walking but I heard a noise in the alley. I grabbed a dagger out of my, many, hiding places. Then I saw the most drooling, drop dead gorgeous guy. He had silver hair, blue eyes, and somewhat muscular. He noticed me and turned his head and that is when I noticed that he had blood around his mouth. I turned and ran in the opposite direction. Then he yelled, "NO!" I really don't mind vampires. I just don't like the ones that cause a lot of trouble. My best friend is a vamp, named Serenity. I'll have to ask her if she knows who he is and if he is a threat.

I started to walk up the stairs to my apartment. I walked in and then I started to get ready to take a shower because on my way back I was attacked by vamps. My blonde-brown-black-red hair was tied up and I was wearing a black halter top and shorts. You could see my scars and tattoos clearly. I heard a knock on my door. I pecked through the peck hole and saw that it was Serenity.

"Hey Serenity," I said after I opened the door and let her in.

"Hey Cass," She said while walking past me and then she had a good look at me. "What in the world. I didn't know that you had tattoos. They are really different."

" I hope you know that some of those are scars." I stated and then I turned in the opposite direction.

She gasped. I have a cross between my shoulder blades. It has my real last name as part of the design. "Campbell? Why is that on you back?" she asked.

"Campbell is my actual last name. I use a different one to protect my family. Now what do you want?" I stated then asked because I was getting annoyed.

"Then your brother you told me about is the rich C.E.O. of Campbell corp." Serenity stated.

"Yes and I'm kind of his advisor, so that is one way that I get money and can be picky about what jobs I take." I said. " Now, why are you here?!"

"Oh ya, a vamp was looking for a hunter. He described her and it sounded a lot like you." She said finally answering my question.

"And this concerns me, why?" I asked a little annoyed because I needed sleep. For the fact that I have to wake up to meet my brother.

"It concerns you because he is paying money to find you. So I brought him with me." She said while backing away, knowing that I had a dagger somewhere.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! LEADING A VAMPIRE TO MY HOME!" I yelled. The next thing I hear is a knock on the door. "Well at least he knows to knock. Come in, it's open."

"Be nice," Serenity said, " he doesn't want to kill you. I know for a fact."

"What He wants to ask me out," I said sarcastically.

"Actually I do," he said. I was completely stunned.

"See Cass, you are psychic." Serenity said. I just glared at her.

"I was being sarcastic," I said annoyed at Serenity. "No offense to you." I said to the man/vamp in my apartment. "But, why me?"

"Why not," Serenity started, "you are meant to become a vampire, plus you have vampire blood in you."

"So WHAT! That shouldn't matter," I somewhat yelled.

"It kind of does because he's the ruler of the vampires at this time," Serenity said just to continue to get on my nerves.

"That might be the reason why I was attacked soon after I saw him." I somewhat whispered/mumbled to myself.

"I'm sorry about that," he said, "the woman guard me from hunters and become jealous, easy."

"For one you mustn't be that bad of a ruler because not a person has given me a good reason to kill you." Kind of giving him a compliment.

"Thank you. Oh, how rude of me. My name is Jean-Claude," he said introducing himself.

"That suites you. Mine is Cassandra. But, almost everybody calls me Cass," I said being polite.

"You're the vampire hunter that only kills vamps that attack or is hired to kill them. But, even then you don't decide to kill them until you research them first. That is different and very noble." Jean-Claude said, trying to give me a compliment.

"Thank you, I think. The sun is about to rise," I said so that they would know, while looking out the window. "Serenity you will be staying, right?"

"Yes, I am. In the normal room?" she asked.

"Yep, that room was made for a vampire to use." reminding Serenity of that fact.

"Well, that's nice of you." Jean-Claude said.

"How rude of me? Jean-Claude you can stay, also. You can stay in my room. I normally sleep during the day, so, a few adjustments and a vampire can sleep in there." I informed, trying to be nice.

Jean-Claude's eyebrows rose. "Your room?" he asked.

"Since the sun is rising and you're here. It's the least that I can do." I said with a smile. "Besides putting you on the couch when I have to get up is kind of rude." I told him. Then mumbled to myself, "Although it will be rude when I probably wake him when I go to get my clothes."

I swear I saw his beautiful eyes sparkle, his eyebrows rose, and he smirked. " Oh, God, what could he be thinking," I thought to myself. I walked to my room and he followed. It has a blue contrast walls and navy almost black block out curtains. "I hope this is alright?" I turned and looked at him.

He look like he was in a deep thought. Then he suddenly answered me, "Yes, this is alright." He then paused. "I think that Serenity has gone to sleep," then he started to walk towards me and I was standing at the end of the bed. I reached for a dagger but as soon as it was drawn he grabbed my hand and kissed me. He must have realized how unconvertible I felt because he let me go and walked to the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry," he said. I put my dagger away and started trying to get the room ready, in an attempt to ignore Jean-Claude. "Cass, really I should have waited to kiss you." I was said like a plied.

"I'm done. I will just grab some things and you can go to sleep." I said while still not looking at him. I felt like killing Serenity.

"Cass, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"It depends," I answered.

"Will you go on a date with me?" I was so stunned, I couldn't move let alone talk. "I understand. You don't have to answer me right away." He let me know. I actually wanted to go on the date with him but I was scared.

I grabbed my things and started out the door, "Good night" Then I shut the door. I laid down on the couch and I went to sleep confused and had the urge to kill Serenity.

**A/N: Alright I have some explaining to do. My last name is actually, Campbell. I do have an older brother. But, he isn't a CEO of any company. There is no Campbell corp. that I know of. The one that comes close is Campbell soup. (LOL). Also, sadly I don't have any tattoos. ****PLEASE ****REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

The next thing I knew my alarm went off. "I can't believe," I started to mumble to myself, "that I

have to get up. I feel like killing Serenity, most definitely, and my brother." I get up off of the

couch and walked to my room and walked in. I was trying not to make too much noise and I also tried not to look at Jean-Claude sleeping. That part wasn't going so well. I walked into my bathroom and after I closed the door I turned on my music. But, I made sure that it wasn't too loud so that I wouldn't wake Jean-Claude. I then got into the shower. I was hoping that things that happened yesterday wouldn't come up but my mind wouldn't allow that to happen. I kept thinking, "I can't believe that a beautiful, hot guy would want me." I turned off the water soon after thinking that I, then, got out of the shower and dried off. I left the bathroom after taking care of the rest of the things that I needed done. Then I decided on my outfit. I chose a black long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and sandals. After I was done with that I went to the kitchen to crab something to eat. As I was sitting down and eating off in my own world I didn't notice that Jean-Claude had joined me in the kitchen.

"Bonjour, Cass," Jean-Claude greeted me. He startled me. I tried not to scream because I was so shocked.

"Hello, Jean-Claude," I greeted back.

"Do you have an answer?" he asked with a desperate look on his face.

"Yes," I answered. Purposely not giving any detail to what I was saying "yes" about.

"Yes you will go out with me, or yes you have an answer?"

"Yes, to both," I answered. Jean-Claude smiled and the joy of my answer was easily seen on his face. Unlike most vampires that I know that hide their emotions.

"Oh, and by the way. That look is good for you," he said. I became embarrassed, quickly.

"You need to go back to sleep. This can't be good for you." I stated with concern. Vampires don't have to sleep during the day. They can live a normal life but it is easier because of their more advance senses it is easier to life at night.

"Thank you," he said. He didn't say anything more and walked back to the bedroom. I, then, grabbed my purse and walked out the door and I looked it. I started walking to the restaurant I 

just started thinking about the things that have happened in the past day or two. I was so deep into my thoughts that I almost missed the restaurant.

I walked into the restaurant and told the hostess, "Campbell, party of two."

"Yes ma'am," the hostess said and then started walking towards the tables and I fallowed. When we reached the table I noticed that my brother wasn't there but I also noticed that people were staring at me while I sat down. Soon after that my brother showed up. He is about four years older, a head taller, has dark brown hair, and bright dark blue eyes. We look a lot alike but different when we stand next to each other.

"Hey brother," I greeted him. I almost never call him by his real name unless he makes me mad.

"Hello, Cass," he greeted back.

"Why did you ask me to meet you?" I asked while yawning.

"Another long night?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yes. Now answer my question." I said while irritated.

"Fine, I asked you here because people that work with the company want to meet you." I made a promise with my brother that I would help him with his company but I wasn't going to do it with direct contact. I was going to help out without showing my face.

"What did you tell them about that idea?" I asked. I wasn't even hiding the anger in my voice or my face.

"That you might as long as there is no press, it's a party and no cameras at all." He answered.

I was shocked, "That's great. You know that is really going to be hard to have all that accomplished. "

"Yes," he said calmly.

"Fine, I will. But whatever I come in better have a good tinted windows," giving my stipulations.

"Thank you," he said.

"Oh, give these to my niece and nephew." I said while getting into my purse. I grabbed blessed crosses in boxes with their names on it. "To protect them," I said while handing them to him. "If that's all," I said like a question. "I'll be going. Call me and let me know when this whole event is happening." I stood up and gave him a hug goodbye. Then, I left the restaurant and started heading to a grocery store because my refrigerator was empty.

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking a while to update. ****Rebakah91493 what I wrote to you was kind of a lie. I have been busy but I haven't had writers block. Actually I have a good amount of this story done. I'm going to update this story soon. Please review. **


End file.
